


Yellow Fever

by LydDeetz



Series: Shine Bright like the Diamonds [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydDeetz/pseuds/LydDeetz
Summary: Yellow throws a huge fit in the Bubble Room.





	Yellow Fever

"And then she said she was still going to go ahead and dispose of the bubbled Rose Quartz Gems." Blue told her fellow Diamond as they headed towards the bubble room in the human zoo. "Even though we already know the truth."

"You're kidding me." White Diamond let out a hearty chuckle as she rolled her eyes. "Typical Yellow."

Blue snickered in response. "I know right."

When Blue and White got there, they were immediately greeted by the sight of an exhausted Yellow laying face first on the floor of the Rose Quartz Bubble room. There were quite a few scorch marks next to the shaking Yellow skinned Diamond's form. A few of the bubbles in the room were popped, the Rose Quartz Gems that used to be contained in each of the bubbles were now scattered around Yellow Diamond. They all appeared to have been shattered. 

Blue and White gawked at the scene in front of them in complete and utter shock. 

"Tell me she didn't." Blue muttered.

"She did." Came the now angry White skinned Diamond's response. "She and I are going to have a little chat." White growled as she stormed over towards Yellow.

"YELLOW DIAMOND!!!" White boomed. "I'D LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!!!" The Elder Diamond's narrowed eyes focused on the smaller Diamond. The force of the Queen of all Gemkind's shout caused Yellow to cover the sides of her head with both of her hands and squeeze her eyes shut tight. White snarled. "I will not repeat myself." 

"H-huh." Yellow grumbled as she finally decided to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and glanced upwards. "H-hi, White. When did you get here?" 

White grit her teeth and snarled. "Don't play dumb with me, young lady."

"I don't know what you're talking about, White." A still tired Yellow mumbled. "Since when do I play dumb with you?"

That did it. A now completely enraged White reached her hand forward and grabbed hold of Yellow. She turned and left, a now terrified Yellow still in her closed fist.

"W-where are y-you t-taking me, White?" Yellow asked in fear.

"To a separate room in this zoo." White spat as she kept her eyes focused on what was in front of her. "You're in time out, young lady."


End file.
